Albus Severus Potter Heir of The Four Founders
by A-Jasper-Kind-Of-Girl
Summary: Join Albus and his friends Scorpios, Rose, Luna and Max in there first year at Hogwarts. Where secrets are revealed. Friendships are formed and the battle lines between good and evil are drawn Please read and review
1. Chapter 1: The Burrow

**AN: Before you read this I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes ****J**** This is my first Harry Potter story so I would appreciate your feedback so please read and review and I hope you like the first chapter of Albus Severus Potter and The Heir of the Four Founders.**

**Chapter 1: Talking to Grandma**

"Hurry up, come along, your father is waiting dear." In a rush to grab my jacket I tripped on my own shoe lasses stumbling into the table. Causing a photo frame from the near by table crash to the ground. I turned to my mother with a sheepish smile. Hearing chuckling from behind me I turned to see James clutching his jumper, laughing. My mum rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Honestly al. you are so clumsy." My younger sister Lilly said snootily, huffing she walked over to the fire please calling

"The Burrow." Once she departed for Grandmas, mum turned to dad with a smile playing on her lips.

"Since your better at spells than I Harry. You fix this while I take James to mum's. Best be quick love, you know what she is like if anyone is late to dinner. Merlin forbid." she gave a hearty chuckle. After gathering her bag from the sofa, she and James left in a whirl of green smoke. I turned to my dad, he was the taller, older version of me.

"Sorry dad." He reached his hand up ruffling my hair. God I hate when anyone dose that. I mean do I look like a dog.

"Its okay, Albus. Its easy enough to fix." My dad flicked his wrist causing his wand to shot out of his new wand holder aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron got him for his birthday last month. Holding his wand confidently and with ease that only comes with practise

"reperio" he cast in a clear voice. Every shard of glass that lay on the floor floated into the air like parts of a missing jigsaw puzzle. With one simple word and a wave of a wand, the broken became whole once more. As soon as I had my jacket on dad ushered me to the fire place. Taking a handful of floo powder from the hearth that I now had clenched in my hand, with a plain picture of grandmas in my mind I released the powder calling.

"The burrow." And soon I was stumbling out of the fire place covered in ash. Walking out I brushed down my robes, trying to get rid of the ash that clung to the material. Making my way into the kitchen I saw grandma Molly at the stove bringing out mashed potato's, setting them on the table. When she became aware that she was no longer alone she looked up. Seeing it was me she smiled brightly, brushing her ginger out her elderly face.

"Hello dear, why don't you go outside. Everyone is playing quidittch." although I love quidittch, I haven't spend a lot of time with grandma recently so it was a sacrifice I Was willing to make. In order to spend a little time with her before I left for school.

"That's okay grandma, I would rather be in here helping you." after a nod of agreement she went back to buzzing around the table, managing to juggle multiple tasks at once.

"Okay then Albus, can you stat setting the table." she ordered. Taking the plates from the cupboard, I started to set the table for eighteen people. Grabbing the pitcher of pumpkin juice to place in the centre of the table, along with the milk and wine.

"So are you excited to about going to Hogwarts tomorrow? You will have so much fun. I remember the first day your mother went to hog warts. She was so happy because your dad was there. Even then she was in love with him, you know?" I snickered.

"what was that snicker for?" my dad asked as he came in the thro and kissed grandma molly in greeting.

"Grandma was just telling me about mums first day, and how she was excited because you would be there." I laughed even harder when my dads cheeks went red. Dad put on a sad face when we carried on laughing. Grandma clucked her tongue.

"Now Harry why don't you go and call everyone in." I went back to set the table while dad opened the kitchen window and shouted.

"Dinner is severed." soon enough a stampede of footsteps came rushing thro the house. Once everyone was seated and began to eat. Teddy turned to me and asked why I didn't come out to play quidittch since I was the best seeker. I shrugged my shoulders answering that I would rather spend time with grandma because I was going to school tomorrow. After around of awes aunt Hermione told me how sweet I was. Just when grandma gave me a loud smacking kiss on the cheek grandpa Arthur came home from work.

"Hello Wesley's and Potters." he went over to grandma and kissed her lightly on the lips. Yuck. "Hey grandpa" I called to him.

"So Albus and Rose are you nervous about tomorrow?" I just nodded my head in answer while Rose began to say how she couldn't wait to see the library.

"Defiantly gets that from her mother." Uncle Ron said to her. While aunt Hermione looked at him with a roll of her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald." After dinner was finished we retired to the living room. Rose and I were listening to uncle George and Uncle bill reminisce about there school years when uncle Percy interrupted.

"Just stick to you school work Albus." Uncle George scoffed.

"Come on he and rose are almost as bad as Hermione was. In fact I think Albus may be worse." I sighed and gave uncle George a lop side grin.

"Your just jealous because you and Uncle Fred never had any brains to put together." he gave me a light push and I fell back onto the sofa. Merlin must be one of the most uncoordinated person in all of England.

"Hey, that reminds me uncle Percy I was wondering if you still have your 3rd year transfiguration text book that I could borrow?" He nodded his head.

"Yep, Merlin's pixies even I had read all of 1st and 2nd year books before I even started Hogwarts. Only you al." his tone laced with affection.

"Harpies is that the time. I best be off. Got work early tomorrow." he came forward. And crouched down looking up at me.

"Al when I first started Hogwarts I was so scared because I wasn't the most likeable person. But in the end I had the most wonderful seven years. I know I am not supposed to say this, out of all my nephews you are my favourite. I just wanted to give you this so your are always on time. You know how your grandma Minnie is with time keeping. I forgot how many time she threatened to turn your dad and uncle Ron into a pocket watch." He reached into his robes and produced something in a silk cloth. I unwrapped it. My eyes rested upon a gold pocket watch with Albus Severus Potter" engraved in the front. I launched myself into uncle Percy's arms.

"I am going to miss you!" I wasn't going to see him again until Christmas and I already felt home sick.

"Thank you. I promise to look after it." I said with tears falling from my eyes. I turned to see my family looking at us. My grandma at me with a smile crinkling his eyes. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and ran into my mums arms. She knelt down so she could wrap me in her arms to hold me closer. I inhaled her flowerily sent and instantly I felt calmed.

"Sweet hippogriff you are such a girl Al, who cries about going to Hogwarts. oh that's right my weird little brother that's who. I swear, you better not tell anyone you are related to me in anyway." he sneered at me. His eyes held his barley concealed disgust. Furry swelled in me. How dare he make me feel worthless.

"Shut up James. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone you are my brother. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself letting everyone know that my brother is as stupid as fang and rubbish at Quidittch." he scoffed at my blatant lie. Not that he was as stupid as fang cause that is true. I lied when I said he couldn't play quidittch because that was so far from the truth. He was brilliant at quidittch not that I would tell him that.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to know that my brother has only one friend and that's his cousin because she takes pity on him. No one would want to be friends with a loser like you." I let my instincts take over. Without really knowing what I was doing I punched him in the face. Blood splattered everywhere. He brought his foot up kicking me in the shin. Gods. That hurt. Ignoring all the shouts to stop I picked him up with the collar and head butted him the kneed him in the stomach. I felt strong arms wrap round me pulling me off James.

"Enough Albus Severus Potter how dare you assault a family member. You will be lucky if you get to even go to Hogwarts tomorrow." My dad said angrily.

"Sure just defend him. You always do. Your precious James cant do wrong in your eyes. Can he?" I said sarcastically knowing it would annoy him more than anything.

"Listen to your father Albus" my mother reprehended me. I looked into all the disappointed face of my family and it just added to my fuel.

"Mum be serious he started it. Your just like dad. You never take my side. You know what? I don't even care. I wrenched myself out of my dads arms and looked at both my parents.

"you know all my life. Both of you without fail take his side. Your supposed to be fair. Gods I wish you both weren't my parents. " I took of running for the fireplace I took some floo powder.

"Home". once I got home I ran up to my room slamming the door. When I heard my dads furious voice shouting on me. I quickly grabbed my wand that I left on the nightstand. I cast a locking charms so that only I could unlock it as it was infused with my magical signature. The door handle started shaking.

"Open this door this instant." after trying the door again with no success my mother interjected.

"Harry maybe we should just leave him be. He clearly wants to be left alone."

"I know Ginny but I am not going to allow him to use violence against his brother because he is angry and I am most certainly not allowing him to speak to us …" I cast a silenco around my door. So I didn't have to hear him. Soon enough the adrenaline wore off and silent tears slipped down my cheeks. I angrily brushed the tears away. James was right I was a girl. I was never more glad to be going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I walked over to my mini library and pulled down a worn copy of every and all spells for all uses from borgin and burkes bookshop. I immersed myself in the book until I was tiered. Pulling out my bed clothes I walked to my bathroom brushing my teeth and washing my face before I fell asleep. I checked my pocket watch uncle Percy gave me. 10.15 pm. I slipped into my bed. I glanced at my nightstand seeing the family photo sitting I lifted it up in the air and childishly smashed it against the wall. Hearing it crack gave me satisfaction and I fell into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Kings Cross

**Chapter 2: King cross station**

I woke up in the morning with a blazing alarm clock and the sun blinding my eyes. As I sat up in bed and stretched I felt a muscle pull in my neck. I rubbed at the spot the tension slowly leaving me. Flipping of my covers I went into the bathroom. Stubbing my toe on the way. Just not my freaking day. Now in a bad mood I stalked to the shower . Once in I scrubbed myself clean. I squeezed a generous dollop of shampoo into my hand the leisurely lathering it into my hair.

Only once I repeated the process again did I step out the shower. Wrapping a white fluffy towel around my waist. I wiped the steamy mirror, grabbing my toothbrush I began to brush my teeth. After finishing I studied myself. I was grateful that I didn't inherit my mums hair colour or my dads messy hair. I had thick midnight black hair. Bright twinkling emerald eyes. Thankfully I never got dads weak eyesight. Though I did have his straight nose and strong jaw structure. From mum I got her clear milky skin and deep red lips. I was teased by Fred and James that I wore lipstick. I scowled into the mirror thinking about my prat of a brother. Finally I gurgled my peppermint mouthwash. On my way out I flung my dirty towel in the hamper.

Looking at the time I hurried into my closet and pulled on my underwear then donned a pair of jeans and jumper. Going to the corner of my closet I crouched down and shrunk my trunk and turbo 5 broom putting them in my pocket.

Silently thanking my dad for having the house put under untraceable magic. Meaning I could cast spells and not get into trouble with the ministry for using underage magic. I leaned against the door taking one last look at my room. I knew I was stalling and that I better get downstairs and face my parents. Unlocking my door I went downstairs to the kitchen.

Mum, dad, James and Lilly were all seated at the table eating breakfast. I walked in grabbing a piece of toast. After eating my breakfast at the counter I took a glass of milk and quickly gulping it down. I rinsed out the mug. Hating the silence I began to leave until dad called out

"Do you have anything to say?" I glared in James direction because he was snickering into his hand. I felt my anger come into play. I turned to my dad

"No" I answered. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"How dare you use the fireplace without permission then casting a silencing and locking spell on your door. Your mother and I are very disappointed in you right" I drowned out his voice coldly looked into his eyes happy when he flinched. Without anything more said we departed for kings cross station. Soon we came to the platform nine and ten.

Since James was already in his second year at Hogwarts he already knew what to do. Along with his familiar an owl named pad foot in honour of our dads godfather Sirius he took a run and disappeared into the wall. Ignoring my mum and dad I ran into the wall. Once inside platform 9 and ¾ I stood speechless as I stared at the Hogwarts train. It was magnificent in all its glory of red and gold colours along with the smoke blowing added quite the impression.

"Ginny, Harry over here." Aunt Hermione called to us. I ran over to rose and dragged her to the side . She immediately started questioning me.

"Are you okay. Your dad seemed furious when he left. Its so unfair I cant believe they took his side again. Not that its surprising but its unfair all the same." rose finished of her rant. See that's why I loved rose she was ever my protector. It also helped we had heaps in common. We liked all the same things. We just got each other. She had a fiery temper like her dad and was just as clever as her mum. Add that to the fact she had a wicked sense of humour and was brutally honest. We have always been best friends.

"I'll fill you in once were on the train." she nodded giving me a quick hug.

That's when I saw him. He was being pushed by other kids.

"You shouldn't be here Malfoy. Are you a little death eater too just like your daddy." from the distance I could see the boy getting laughed at him. He had the most striking blue eyes from what I could see anyway and platinum blonde hair. I remembered what uncle Ron said about the Malfoy family. He doesn't seem so bad. I looked on as he picked up his books that lay scattered across the ground. Seeing him I felt my protectiveness kicked in.

I shrugged it off and looked away from the strange boy who had invoked such a strong emotion from me. Maybe I could befriend him. I pondered this until the train whistle went off. I walked over to my family giving them an impersonal goodbye.

Looking at the hurt in Lilly's eyes I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear.

"I love you my Lilly bee." I left. Making my way to the train I felt a lurch in me chest. I turned to rose.

"Can you watch that for a second." I indicated to my trunk.

"Sure." I ran through the crowds searching for my parents. I found the soon enough they were walking away with tears in there eyes. I ran and launched myself into my dads arms knocking us to the ground.

"Al?" dad asked in disbelief.

"I am sorry dad. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and upset. I never meant to hurt you and mum." my dads face melted into a loving smile and hugged me all the tighter.

"Its okay Al, I am sorry too. Your right I should have listened to you too. I was in the wrong. Gods it hurt me so much when I thought my son was going away to school for months angry at me." I shook my head.

"Its impossible to stay mad at you for to long dad." mum walked over to us slapping my dads hands away.

"Harry let me see my baby" I went easily enough into her arms. Feeling safe and loved at the same time was only the way mum and dad could make me feel. I smiled.

"I am not a baby anymore mum." she chuckled into my hair.

"You Al will always be my baby. I love you" she all but cooed. I nuzzled my face in her neck.

"I love you mum. So much and I am sure going to miss you ." after standing up I turned to my dad.

"Dad what if I'm in slytherin" needing his reassurance.

"Albus Severus potter you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One was a slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew."

"I know but just say that I am." he took me by the shoulders.

"If you are, then slytherin house would have gained a fine young wizard. But if it really means that much to you. The sorting hat takes your choice into account." he wrapped me in his arms once more kissing my head.

"I am so proud of you. I see so much of myself in you it scary. At school I want you to study hard and write often as you can or your poor old mum will go crazy." I smiled.

"I promise to take care of rose for you uncle Ron." both aunt Hermione and uncle Ron hugged me at the same time.

"Never doubted it for a moment al. Have a blast remember what I said you tickle the pair on the portrait to get into the kitchens. All the food you could want." I laughed when aunt Hermione gave him an annoyed look. Pushing uncle Ron away from me she took me by the shoulder.

"Now remember young man no matter what. Do your homework. Remember that I love you. Take care of rose for me and no matter what anyone says just be yourself and I guarantee everyone who meets you wont be able to help falling a little bit in love with you. Now pip, pip your going to be late. Off with you now." I waved at them running to find rose.

"Come on Al or all the compartments will be full." noticing that my trolley was already n board. I took a deep bow.

"After you dear cousin the train waits on you." cracking up at my own stupidity rose curtseyed. "Why thank you cousin of mine.

" we kept up the banter until we found and empty compartment. Once we were settle in I proceeded to tell rose the events of last night and this morning when she barked.

"James is an annoying brat. I cant believe him. Stupid prat." I burst out laughing as I watched her get worked up.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" a frail old lady asked from the doorway.

"Erm, yes may I have two tongue twisters please." passing her the correct change of one gallon and two knuts.

"did you know that the potions master already wants us in his "Slug club" ugh" she practically spat it out as if the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. I nodded.

"so did you finish the DADA books yet." she asked. Getting excited on our new topic of discussion I pulled my knees up into my chest hugging them.

"Yes although I am having difficulty casting an expecto partronum. I mean I can get the mist and everything. I just cant do a full bodied partronum. But hopefully I can get is soon. Also I want to tell you something but you have to swear not to tell okay" once she agreed I began to speak.

"I want to try and become and animigus. I found this book buried in borgin and burkes. It gives you ten steps on how to become one. What do you think?" I asked her scooting closer.

"But its illegal to become one without registering with the magical creatures department." I rolled my eyes at her predictable answer. Of course rose would want to talk about the legal consequences .

"Obviously I am going to register once and if I actually become one. I mean grandma Minnie would skin me alive. Not to mention your mum is head of the magical creatures department. I don't have a death wish thank you very much."

"Well in that case I think it's a brilliant idea. But we should keep it between ourselves." she all but ordered me.

"I agree so how do you feel about becoming one with me" Merlin she started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Gods rose do you have some Cornish pixies in your knickers or what?" after she hit my head and muttered "boys" under her breath did she answer.

"yes I would love to. It will be so much fun Merlin we have so much planning to do." she stated more to herself than me. We chatted awhile about grandpa Arthur's promotion. soon I pulled out my charms book.

As the hours and pages slipped by I was all but lost to the world. Nothing penetrated my mind other than charms. Until rose tugged on my sleeve.

" we should probably go and change into our robes. We will be arriving soon." folding the page in half I stored it in my bag to read later. Standing up rose and I went our separate ways to our respective changing rooms. I hurriedly pulled of my clothes.

A few minutes later I emerged dressed in the traditional school robes to find rose waiting on me. Before I knew it the train had come to a stop. Let the journey begin.

**Please read and review**


End file.
